Tony
Tony was originally a werewolf from North Dakota, but he was then transformed into a hybrid by Klaus. He then served as Klaus's right hand man and hitman for Klaus if anything needed to be done throughout Homecoming and The New Deal, until he was decapitated by Jeremy Gilbert. Season Three Tony was originally a werewolf from North Dakota. But he was sired and killed by Klaus, making him a Hybrid. He became Klaus' right hand man during the time period he became a Hybrid, but he also became Klaus' hitman if he wanted to send a message to anyone. In Homecoming, When Klaus goes to Tyler Lockwood's he shows him the other Hybrids he has created, like Tony his right hand man and Mindy. Klaus says that they will protect him no matter who gets in the way. When Klaus talks to Katherine who's pretending to be Elena that if he dies, he's made sure his Hybrids will kill Damon. Tony is later inside The Lockwood Mansion with Klaus when Mindy said that Klaus has a visitor witch she revealed to be Mikael, Klaus`s father, Klaus said to Tony that he knew what to do. Tony then said to the other Hybrids to come with him and wait for Klaus to give the order to attack Mikael and anyone else who is with him. Tony and the other Hybrids tried to save Klaus their Hybrid master, but Elena who was really Katherine threw Vervain at them making them to fall. After Stefan Salvatore had stole Klaus' family, He and Tony started to begin and search for him but didn't find him then they thought they would use Elena and Damon to help them find Klaus' family. In The New Deal, Tony was chasing Elena a few blocks then when Elena thought she lost him, he appears behind her, he says to her "Excuse me. Should have watched where I was going". And she replied "Don't worry about it". He then says to her "Have a nice day". He is later seen with Klaus at The Grill and Klaus says to him "Get a round in, would you Tony?". While Klaus talks to Damon Salvatore and Elena Gilbert. Tony later tries to kill Jeremy Gilbert with his car and since Jeremy has been compelled by Klaus he doesn't move away, Alaric runs to him and pushes him away and he gets hit by Tony`s car and dies, Tony then drove to Elena and said to her, "There I go again. Bumping in to people." When Alaric returned to the living by his ring, he still had pain and he fell on the floor an was dying then two ambulance men came to help him and said they need to take him to the Hospital now, but Tony compels the two ambulance men to leave by saying "let`s not, we say we did. Why don`t you two meet us at the Hospital." Then the two ambulance men went back to the Hospital, Elena asked him what he was doing. Tony says to her, "You can still save his life, Elena. Here take my blood. I can`t get in, you gonna have to invite me in." Then he can help Alaric, but Elena won't let him in and says "No, why are you doing this." He then says to her,"Klaus asked for his family back, you didn't deliver." Elena then goes to help Alaric and Tony says to her, "He's gonna die. You might wanna invite me in, Elena." Tony is then wounded by Jeremy who shoots Tony with a wooden arrow, with Alaric's crossbow then Jeremy decapitated Tony with a butcher knife straight after by saying that he wasn't dead yet. Damon revealed to Elena that his body is now laying at the bottom of Steven's Quarry. Powers and Abilities Hybrids inherent powers of both Vampires and Werewolves such as Super Strength,' Super Speed', Heightened Senses,' Healing Factor', and Mind Compulsion which are enhanced either with age or by wolf form. Furthermore they possess a wide array of additional powers including: *'Werewolf Bite' - Due to their Werewolf heritage, a hybrid has a bite which is fatal to vampires, but the hybrid bite takes effect quicker than a normal werewolf bite. *'Transformation Control' - Hybrids have the ability to shapeshift/transform at will and anytime that they desire, compared to that of a normal werewolf who are forced to transform only once a month on a full moon. While hybrids can change at will, some still have no control over their actions as werewolves. *'Lycanthrope Enhancement' - Hybrids are capable of showing its wolf-eyes when displaying its abilities. *'Daytime Walking' - Due to their Werewolf heritage, Hybrids are able to move around during the day and in the sun without the use of a Lapis Lazuli mystical stone bound to a piece of jewellery. *'Immortality' - Due to their Vampire heritage, a Hybrid will stop aging once turned. Upon their transformation, a hybrid will then become immune to all conventional illness, disease, virus and infection and therefore will live forever unless they are killed by a weapon, weakness or method that will kill a normal Vampire or Werewolf. *'Mind Compulsion' - Due to their Vampire heritage a Hybrid can compel the minds of Humans. Klaus is the only Hybrid that can also compel Vampires due to him being part of The Original Family. *'Healing Factor' - Hybrids healing power is a lot more enhanced and will allow them to heal a lot quicker due to the healing powers of a Vampire and Werewolf than just that of a vampire or a werewolf as an individual supernatural creature, thus allowing Hybrids to heal from all kind of injuries, due to being both Werewolf and Vampire. *'Lie Detection' - Due to their Werewolf heritage a Hybrid is able to sense if someone is lying or not. *'Super Speed' - Hybrids are faster than some werewolves and vampires. Hybrids can use this abilities in human and wolf form. *'Super Strength' - Hybrids are much stronger than Werewolves or Vampires, but because of their vampire heritage their abilities get stronger with age, just like vampires and werewolves. Their wolf form will boast their power due to the werewolf side. A newly turned hybrid can go toe-to-toe with a 165-170 year old vampire such as Damon, who was on the verge of dying at the hands of Ray Sutton until Stefan saved him. *'Super Agility' - Hybrids possess superhuman agility. They can move, jump, climb, and run incredibly fast without difficulty or exhaustion. *'Dream Manipulation' - Hybrids can control dreams and subconscious like Vampires. The Hybrids can produce and modify dreams, bestow nightmares or lucid dreaming. Other effects of this ability is the distortion of reality and trapped in the dreams. *'Emotional Control' - Hybrids can control and manipulate the emotions of one's self because they have part of Vampires. *'Petrova doppelgänger blood' - Drinking Petrova doppelgänger blood will complete the transition from werewolf into a hybrid. Weaknesses *'Vervain' - Hybrids are affected by vervain like their vampire counterparts. *'Wolfsbane' - Hybrids are affected by wolfsbane like their werewolf counterparts. *'Uninvited Invitation' - Due to their vampire heritage, hybrids are unable to enter a home without an invitation. *'Magic' - Witches are able to give supernatural aneurysms that cause the blood vessels of non-original hybrids to explode. *'Lack of Control '- Despite their ability to transform from human to wolf form at will, Hybrids do not have control over their actions. *'Decapitation' - The act of dismembering or removing the head of a hybrid will result in death. *'Gilbert Device - '''A hybrid can be affected by the Gilbert device. *'Heart Extraction' - The act of removing a hybrid's heart will result in death. *'Mind Compulsion' - An Original can compel Hybrids because they are half vampire. *'Klaus' Sire Bond' - Hybrids are obligated to serve Klaus because his blood created them. *'Hybrid bloodline' - Hybrids who were turned by Klaus will die if Klaus is staked with the white oak stake. Appearances '''Season 3' *''Homecoming'' *The New Deal Trivia * Tony was Klaus's right hand man and hitman until his death in The New Deal. * Tony is the first hybrid to be decapitated. * Tony is also the first character to be decapitated by a human. * Tony killed Alaric Saltzman with his car, but he was resurrected by his ring. * Tony is killed by Jeremy Gilbert, making his first kill. Quotes (To Elena) "Excuse me. Should have watched where I was going". (To Elena after he hit Alaric with his car) "There I go again. Bumping in to people." (To The MT`s) "Let`s not and say we did. Why don`t you two meet us at The Hospital." (To Elena) "You can still save his life, Elena. Here, take my blood. I can`t get in, you're gonna have to invite me in." (To Elena) "Klaus asked for his family back, you didn't deliver." (To Elena) "He`s gonna die. You might wanna invite me in Elena." : -- The New Deal. Gallery 3v.png|Tony comes to the Gilbert house. 3x9-Homecoming-the-vampire-diaries-tv-show-26804298-1280-720.jpg|Tony and two more Hybrids. 3x10-The-New-Deal-HD-Screencaps-the-vampire-diaries-tv-show-28078277-1280-720.jpg 462px-3x10 04.jpg|Tony and Klaus at The Grill. Tony3x09.png|Tony at The Lockwood Mansion. Tonydead.png|A wounded Tony 3x10-The-New-Deal-HD-Screencaps-the-vampire-diaries-tv-show-28079042-1280-720.jpg|Tony. 3x10-The-New-Deal-HD-Screencaps-the-vampire-diaries-tv-show-28078277-1280-720.jpg|Tony`s driving 3x10-The-New-Deal-HD-Screencaps-the-vampire-diaries-tv-show-28079037-1280-720.jpg|Tony compels the ambulance men to go. 3x10-The-New-Deal-HD-Screencaps-the-vampire-diaries-tv-show-28079044-1280-720.jpg|Tony offers to give his blood to Alaric, if gets invited in. 3x10-The-New-Deal-HD-Screencaps-the-vampire-diaries-tv-show-28079043-1280-720.jpg|Can I come in. 3x10-The-New-Deal-HD-Screencaps-the-vampire-diaries-tv-show-28079047-1280-720.jpg|Tony looks around. 3x10-The-New-Deal-HD-Screencaps-the-vampire-diaries-tv-show-28079048-1280-720.jpg|Tony wonders if she will let him in. 3x10-The-New-Deal-HD-Screencaps-the-vampire-diaries-tv-show-28079051-1280-720.jpg|Tony looks at Elena. 3x10-The-New-Deal-HD-Screencaps-the-vampire-diaries-tv-show-28079057-1280-720.jpg|Tony says Alaric will die. 3x10-The-New-Deal-HD-Screencaps-the-vampire-diaries-tv-show-28079060-1280-720.jpg|Tony sees Elena run towards Alaric. 3x10-The-New-Deal-HD-Screencaps-the-vampire-diaries-tv-show-28079065-1280-720.jpg|Tony looks at both Elena and Alaric. 3x10-The-New-Deal-HD-Screencaps-the-vampire-diaries-tv-show-28079066-1280-720.jpg|Invite me in so I can heal him. 3x10-The-New-Deal-HD-Screencaps-the-vampire-diaries-tv-show-28079068-1280-720.jpg|Tony is shot with an wooden arrow by Jeremy. 3x10-The-New-Deal-HD-Screencaps-the-vampire-diaries-tv-show-28079082-1280-720.jpg|Jeremy goes towards Tony`s dead body. 3x10-The-New-Deal-HD-Screencaps-the-vampire-diaries-tv-show-28079109-1280-720.jpg|Jeremy makes sure Tony`s dead so he remove his head with a knife. See Also Category:Hybrids Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Deceased Category:Characters Category:Supernatural Category:Guest Characters Category:Antagonists